Dapur Mama
by Jogag Busang
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Menyambut kepulangan dari papa tercinta, Sakura dan Sarada ingin memberi kejutan istimewa.


**Dapur Mama**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Nomor Prompt: 27**

 **Kategori: SasuSakuSara**

 **Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]** Menyambut kepulangan Papa tercinta, Sakura dan Sarada ingin memberi kejutan istimewa.

 **.**

 _Kau mungkin sedang merindu, kau mungkin sedang takut_

 _Ketika yang kau cintai berada jauh_

 _Tak dapat kaulihat wajahnya dari dekat_

 _Sebentar-sebentar hanya berdoa mengharap_

 _Inilah aku yang ingin sekali mendekap_

 _Pada tubuh penuh keringat itu_

 _Dia berjuang untuk mengisi perut dan rumah dan cincin permata_

 _Kerlipannya setiap malam berisi kasih sayang dan cinta_

 **[]**

Malam itu sedang hujan. Ritme rintik yang teratur ditambah udara yang dingin menjengkit sangat mudah membuat orang tertidur pulas. Semestinya memang begitu. Semestinya. Namun, ada satu jendela kamar di antara rumah-rumah yang masih menyala.

Seorang bocah perempuan berumur delapan tahun yang sedang memeluk guling tidak dapat memejamkan mata.

"Mama, kapan Papa pulang?" tanyanya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

Sakura, yang sedang sibuk menjahit pakaian yang sobek, menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. "Sebentar lagi, Sayang. Kau harus sabar menunggunya." Dia melanjutkan jahitannya kembali.

"Iya, Sarada tahu. Tapi kapan?" Bocah kecil tadi masih saja merengek.

Sakura menghembuskan napas. "Sarada sayang, kalau pekerjaan papamu sudah selesai, dia pasti akan pulang, Nak," ucapnya dengan penuh kesabaran.

Sarada menggembungkan pipinya sedemikian rupa. Sakura hanya menanggapi kesuntukan putrinya tersebut dengan tersenyum.

"Ma, kenapa Papa harus pergi?" tanya Sarada dengan nada lirih, setelah beberapa saat hanya terdiam.

"Hn?" Sakura meminta mengulang karena tidak terlalu mendengar.

"Kenapa Papa harus bekerja di luar kota, Ma?"

"Itu karena Papa sayang kepada kita, Sarada."

Sarada memeluk gulingnya dengan erat. "Aku kangen Papa."

Sakura akhirnya menyelesaikan jahitannya. Kini pakaian tersebut sudah tertambal rapi. Sedetik kemudian, terbetik satu ide di kepalanya untuk menenangkan Sarada.

"Kalau Papa pulang nanti, Sarada mau membantu Mama membuat kejutan untuk Papa?"

Mata Sarada yang tadinya sudah sayu dan siap untuk terkatup mendadak membulat, seperti terpancar sinar di dalamnya. Dia duduk tegak sekarang.

"Benarkah, Ma? Sarada mau, Ma. Sarada mau membantu Mama," katanya dengan bersemangat.

"Kalau Sarada mau membantu Mama, Sarada sekarang harus tidur. Sarada harus banyak istirahat."

"Baik, Ma."

Setelah berkata begitu, bocah perempuan tersebut segera menangkupkan selimut tebal hingga leher dan bersiap tidur. Sakura ikut membantu membenahi posisi selimut.

Sekali lagi, Sakura memuji idenya tadi.

Sudah hampir seminggu ini, putrinya tersebut sangat susah diajak tidur. Dia selalu murung dan tidak bernafsu ketika makan. Sakura tentu paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seperti yang selalu Sarada katakan.

 _Dia merindukan papanya, Sasuke._

Sakura tersenyum memahami, tapi dalam batin ada perih yang harus dia akui.

"Aku juga,"— _merindukannya_ , "—Sarada," Sakura berkata tanpa sadar.

"Ada apa, Mama?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa, Sayang. Cepatlah tidur."

Namun, bukannya tidur, tatapan Sarada kini tertuju kepada pakaian yang baru saja selesai dijahit Sakura. Dia jelas penasaran.

"Tadi, Mama menjahit baju siapa?"

"Oh, ini," Sakura mengangkat pakaian di pangkuannya, "ini baju papamu, Sayang."

"Kenapa Mama repot-repot menjahitnya? Kan Mama bisa membeli yang baru?" Sarada masih belum puas bertanya.

Sakura mengusap rambut Sarada dengan penuh sayang. "Karena ini baju kesukaan papamu, Sarada."

Sarada hanya mengangguk-angguk paham.

Suara petir yang mendengking membuat Sarada terkejut. Dia segera membungkus tubuhnya kembali dengan selimut dan menarik lengan Sakura, mengajak mamanya tersebut untuk berbaring.

Keduanya pun lalu tertidur dalam posisi saling berpelukan.

 **.**

"Horeee! Kita akan memasak untuk Papaaa!"

Sakura tertawa mendengar teriakan Sarada yang tampak sangat antusias.

Waktu terus melesat. Sudah satu bulan berlalu setelah percakapan pada malam yang hujan disertai acara menjahit pakaian sobek. Pagi ini, Sakura mendapat kabar tentang kepulangan Sasuke.

Katanya, Sasuke akan pulang nanti malam.

 _Hari yang telah lama dinanti itu tiba_.

Maka, dengan hati gembira, Sakura dan Sarada mempersiapkan segalanya. Membeli bahan-bahan makanan, susu, dan tak lupa buah-buahan segar.

Sakura dan Sarada sangat sibuk berada di dapur hingga siang menjelang, padahal mereka memasak sejak subuh tadi. Sakura memang sengaja ingin membuat masakan yang bermacam-macam. Ada roti panggang, roti kukus, sambal kentang, udang goreng, dan masih banyak lagi. Bahkan Sakura juga mencoba membuat _pizza_ sendiri.

"Ma, kalau membuat jus tomat, berapa tomat yang harus dipotong?" tanya Sarada yang ikut berlepotan di dapur.

Sakura yang sedang memarut keju menjeda sejenak. "Hmm, berapa, ya? Sepuluh tomat? Lima belas? Oke, lima belas."

Sarada menuruti instruksi dari mamanya dan mulai memotong-motong tomat.

Sembari menunggu air mendidih, Sakura menonton tingkah laku putrinya tersebut. Sarada terlihat asyik dengan kegiatannya. Kening bocah perempuan itu sampai berpeluh. Baju yang dikenakan turut coreng-moreng. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya, dapat memasak bersama dengan anak sendiri. Sakura mengerti benar apa yang dirasakan kebanyakan orang tua sekaligus bersyukur memiliki seorang buah hati.

 _Menjadi seorang ibu adalah sebuah hal yang sangat membanggakan ternyata, Sakura baru menyadarinya._

Pukul setengah empat, sore hari. Rekor terlama bagi Sakura dalam memasak, catat itu.

Sakura melepas celemek, lalu mengikuti jejak Sarada yang sedang mengagumi meja makan yang sekarang penuh dengan beraneka makanan. Hasil dari kerja keras mereka berdua selama seharian.

Sakura mengusap keringat yang membanjiri kening, sementara Sarada mengipasi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Dia dan Sarada memang lelah, tapi mereka sama-sama bahagia.

Jika kau melakukan sesuatu untuk orang yang kau sayangi, maka kau akan merasa bahagia setelah menyelesaikannya, meskipun dalam melakukan sesuatu itu kau harus bersusah payah. Barangkali, kata-kata semacam ini ada benarnya juga.

"Sarada, ayo sekarang mandi!" ajak Sakura.

Sejatinya Sarada tidak perlu diperintah. Putri kesayangannya tersebut sudah lebih dahulu menuju kamar mandi. Dia ingin segera berdandan ria menyambut kepulangan papanya.

 **.**

Denting jam dinding kuno yang dipajang di ruang tamu mengalun merdu. Sayangnya, semerdu apa pun bunyi yang dikeluarkannya, tidak ada yang sudi mendengar dengan hati lapang.

Pantas saja, sudah pukul dua belas. Tepat tengah malam.

Namun, yang paling merisaukan, sang suami sekaligus papa tercinta yang ditunggu-tunggu belum kunjung datang.

Sakura mendapat informasi bahwa setelah turun dari kereta api, Sasuke tidak mendapat kendaraan jemputan yang pertama. Walhasil, dia harus menanti kendaraan yang kedua.

Sakura melipat tangan di dada sambil menonton televisi (yang sebenarnya tidak ditonton). Setiap lima menit sekali, dia akan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela kaca dan menyibak tirai untuk memeriksa, kalau-kalau suaminya sudah tiba.

Sedangkan Sarada, dia sedang tertidur nyenyak di atas sofa. Anak itu jelas kelelahan. Tadi dia sudah rewel sekali, bahkan sampai menangis karena papanya belum sampai di rumah. Lama sekali Sakura harus menenangkannya sampai dia tertidur.

Bukan hanya Sarada yang gelisah, tentu saja. Sakura juga. Berbagai kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi setiap saat, tidak peduli hal buruk atau baik.

Orang menaiki pesawat ada risiko jika pesawatnya jatuh. Orang yang berlayar dengan kapal ada risiko jika kapalnya tenggelam. Orang yang menumpang kereta api ada risiko jika keretanya bertabrakan atau relnya rusak. Demikian dengan orang yang menumpang bis atau mengendarai motor, sama-sama berisiko mengalami kecelakaan. Semua orang pasti memiliki doa yang sepadan agar orang yang disayangi tiba di tempat tujuan dengan selamat.

 _Tapi ya, bagaimana lagi?_

Yang dapat dilakukan Sakura saat ini memang hanya berdoa dan berharap.

Sekitar pukul satu lebih dini hari, setengah mengantuk, Sakura mendengar suara kendaraan bergemuruh di luar rumah. Dia bergegas berdiri dan membuka tirai.

 _Suami tercinta telah tiba._

Sarada masih belum bangun, bahkan ketika papanya mengecup lembut keningnya.

Tentu saja, akan ada pelukan dan ciuman manja serta kata-kata rayuan penuh romantisme yang meminta dilepaskan. Tapi disimpan saja dulu. Itu bagian khusus hanya untuk Sakura seorang. Nanti saja. Tidak perlu ada pihak ketiga yang mengetahuinya.

Keesokan harinya, Sarada dibangunkan oleh lelaki beriris hitam yang ditungguinya sejak semalaman.

" _Papaaa!"_ []

 **Saturday—July 7th, 2018**


End file.
